Phineas and Vanessa help Shanna, melissa and zac
Vanessa walked to the Flynn house and saw that Phineas were relaxing in his backyard without Ferb. "hey Phineas" said Vanessa. "hey Vanessa" said Phineas. "do you want to hang out with me at the beach today" asked Vanessa. "sure, just let me get my swimsuit" said Phineas. "can i come in because I never saw your place before" said Vanessa. "sure come on in, i will down in a minute" said Phineas. Phineas was ready in under a minute. Vanessa and Phineas went ti the beach and relaxed. Vanessa and Phineas saw Melissa McMonagle, Shanna Johnston and Zac Kooiman relaxing in the sun. All of a sudden, their fans begin to panic when they see something heading straight for Earth. Zac uses his super vision and sees a solar flare. The three of us went toward the sun and defeat the flare using a atomic twister to suck it in. The flare is defeated, but they are left with a nasty sunburn all over their bodies (except around their eyes since they were wearing sunglasses). When Melissa, Zac and Shanna came down, everyone was laughing. "what is everyone laughing at" asked Melissa. Zac looked around and saw that they were sunburnt. "I think they are laughing at us because we have sunburns all over our bodies" day psaid Zac. When Shanna, Melissa and Zac got home, they were embarrased by their sunburns. The next day, Phineas and Vanessa went over to see Shanna, Melissa and Zac. When they got there, they were shocked to see that Melissa, Zac and Shanna couldnt even get out of bed because they were lying in bed moaning; the pain from their burns making it hard to even move. Zac wishes there had been a way to prevent getting burnt (not realizing they should have put on sunscreen). "it looks like you three are in alot of pain" said Vanessa. " you have no idea how badly this hurts" said Zac. " which the humiliation or the sunburn" asked Shanna. "Both" said Zac. "And the worst thing about it is that there was nothing we could do to prevent it" said Melissa. "maybe we can help" said Vanessa. "How can you help us when all three of us have sunburns all over our bodies" said Zac. "do you guy have any Aloe Vera anywhere?" asked Vanessa. "yeah, it is in the bathroom beside our room" said Zac. Minutes later, Vanessa came back with a can of Aloe Vera and spread onto their bodies, where it peels the skin off that has been afflicted by sunburns. Phineas thinks it's disgusting and runs out of the bedroom, but all the red skin was peeled off their bodies and they thanks Vanessa for helping them. Shanna, Melissa and Zac got realy for a concert they had and ran out the door. Phineas hugged Vanessa for helping Shanna, Zac and Melissa get rid of their sunburns. Vanessa hugged back. Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Zac Kooiman Category:Melissa Mcmonagle Category:Shanna johnston Category:KRISTY AND THE BACKYARD GANG Category:Fanon Works